Wounds
by Ennun
Summary: What does Cross do when small Allen is deadly injured by an akuma and needs rapid treatment? Read to find out. Parental Cross and kid Allen.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man

**A/N:** Random idea I came up with. Hope you'll enjoy reading it!

* * *

Cross was looking…worried; and for anyone who knew the General, that was saying something. He was the most arrogant, selfish, perverted drunken man the world had ever seen and he enjoyed every second of it. As a general who fights demons that try to destroy humanity every day, he thought a 'bit' of fun wouldn't hurt.

But this time it had gotten a bit out of control. He was enjoying the company of a beautiful lady, his apprentice in the other room, reading or playing with Timcampy or something. Then the light went off as the lightning probably hit the house, or the entire small town, as an akuma crashed in.

While he got his gun out, one hand covering the woman, trying to keep her safe, he heard another two or so demons attack Allen in the living room. He couldn't go to him right now, as he had five level two's to deal with and a woman to protect. A few minutes went like that, until all the akuma's were destroyed.

Cross quickly got dressed, apologized to the young lady and ran to his apprentice. Unfortunately, Allen was nowhere to be seen. The remains of a level one were on the ground and a huge hole in the wall. "Damn" he muttered to himself as he jumped through the broken wall "Tim!" The golden golem appeared from behind him "Where's Allen?"

Before the golem could start pointing the way, a crash followed by an explosion became the perfect hint. The general dashed to the scene, Judgment in his hand. He looked around the destroyed house, waiting for the smallest sound. A scream was heard as bullets were fired somewhere in the garden.

Cross came out of the house to see his apprentice slowly cure himself from the akuma bullets as a level one pointed his guns at him again. The general did not wait to see what the thing had in mind and pointed his innocence at it, firing and destroying it once and for all.

Allen, who by now was cured, looked up at his master as his left eye deactivated. "Maste…r" He then fainted in Cross's arms. "Stupid apprentice, how the hell did you get all the way over he-" He stopped in midsentence as a worm feeling covered his hand. He looked down and saw the river of blood coming out of the boy's stomach. "Shit!"

He placed the boy on the ground and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a very big and very ugly cut. The whole time, he was telling Tim to give him the tools he needed to stop the bleeding. Allen was panting, fever quickly making its way onto the boy's forehead.

Cross opened a bottle of vodka with his mouth, placing the other hand on his pupil's face, covering his eyes. He spit out the glass stopper and whispered to the unconscious boy "Allen, this is going to hurt a bit, but please try not to move" he then spilled the alcohol over the wound. Taken aback by the sudden pain, Allen twitched and turned, screaming weakly as he grabbed his master's hand that was resting on his face.

Cross put the bottle to the side and took a clean piece of material, gently yet powerfully placing it on the wound. When it turned red, he threw it to the side and took another one. He turned his gaze at his apprentice's face; he was holding very powerfully on his hand, shaking and crying from the pain.

The general turned back to the wound, removing the cotton. The bleeding had stopped, for now and he needed to sew it shut. He extended his hand as Tim put the string and needle in his hand, while he was looking at the boy. "Allen, let go of my hand" the grip on his hand slowly relaxed, allowing him to move again. "I want you to not move, do you understand?" The boy made a small nod as he bit his lower lip, preparing himself for what he knew was more pain.

Timcampy landed next to the boy as Cross used his lighter to burn the tip of the needle. Cross threw one last glance at the boy then started sewing.

Allen was an amazing and very courageous young boy in Cross's book, as he did not move and did not whine while the general quickly sealed the wound; and just in time too.

Cross grabbed another piece of cotton and dripped it in vodka. He put his hand back over the boy's forehead, checking his fever and placed the material over the wound. Allen didn't move, just twitched a bit, clenching his wrists. And after a few moments of shaking, the boy fainted.

The general sighted in relief. It was better that the boy was asleep right now; it made the pain easier to bear. He bandaged the wound and picked the boy up, heading to an inn.

The whole night, Cross couldn't find it in him to leave the room. He didn't smoke or drink either; afraid something like this would happen again. He just sat in his comfy chair by the fire place, watching his sleeping apprentice relax every two minutes more and more, until he began breathing normally.

As he was watching the boy, he got up and went to the window, watching as snow started falling "Damn it kid, don't scare me like that…"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please feel free to review! ^^


End file.
